brotherhoodofthefallenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MythicConditor/New Oct. 3rd Update
A quick summary § Site width is increasing to 1030 pixels, and more of the background will become visible at the top center and bottom center, which means background files may need updating § Expanded Website Navigation will be enabled on The BotF site, which means navigation menu items may need to be reviewed What's changing Layout width increase The full page width will increase by 30 pixels, to 1030 pixels. One result of this change will be an additional 10 pixels of space for article content. The breakout of this 1030 pixel space will be (from left to right): § A 10 pixel margin at the left edge § 670 pixels of space for article content (i.e., in the main namespace or any other namespace where the right rail is visible) § A 10 pixel margin § The right rail, when visible, will be 330 pixels wide § A 10 pixel margin at the right edge These changes may seem subtle, but they will allow The Founder/Developer and designer to work with a more consistent grid layout when new features are being built. In the coming weeks, you will see another blog post from the Founder him self that will provide a more detailed description of the grid-based layout and why these adjustments are beneficial. Website header and toolbar The header bar that contains the Site logo, Website-managed links, your avatar and username, will change to span the full width of your browser window. There will now be a space between this header and the top of the site page. The reason for this change is to provide better visual separation between website-wide content (the header), ads, and the site-specific content. This new space will show part of your site's background. Currently some of the site has a background where the central portion is empty of image content, since that has never been visible before. So our suggestion is to fill out the central portion of the background with image content or a solid color. Note that the vertical size of this space may vary depending on the height of ads that are placed there. The toolbar at the bottom of the site will also change to span the full width of the browser window, mirroring the top header. It will remain anchored to the bottom of the window and will no longer be "pushed up" by the footer content at the bottom of every page. Users will now have the option to collapsible the toolbar via a button at the lower right corner. When the bar is in the collapsed state, 25 pixels of the background will be visible between the bottom of the content and the bottom of the browser window. Site navigation The Site navigation -- the menu that shows to the right of your wordmark -- will change to the newer style for The site. This style, to date, has been known as "Expanded Website Navigation". There are two main reasons for this change: § Site performance: With both the older and newer styles as an option, the JavaScript for both styles must be loaded regardless of which one is enabled. With a single option, loading time will be reduced and site performance will be improved. § Better user interaction: Our click tracking shows more frequent use of the custom items on the site navigation with a newer style. This change means that "Expanded Site Navigation" will be removed from Special:WebsiteFeatures altogether on October 3. We strongly recommend that admins enable Expanded Site Navigation before that date, in order to make any adjustments that might be needed to headings or custom CSS. Category:Blog posts